Dancing With The Devil
by Maakason
Summary: Lucifer pays Sam a visit.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural: Castiel wouldn't have been torn to shreds, Bobby wouldn't have been killed, and Lucifer would be violating more than Sammy's mind.**

* * *

><p>"Saaammy."<p>

Sam slowly opened his eyes, the sound of his name rousing him from sleep. He quickly closed them again, the sunlight temporarily blinding him. This time he opened his eyes slower, letting them adjust to the sunlight streaming in through Bobby's window. As things came into focus, he found himself face to face with none other than a grinning Lucifer. He jumped up from where he'd been sleeping on the couch, startled.

"What are you doing here?" He asked warily.

Lucifer just stared at him, that strange smile on his face. Sam, who was starting to get uncomfortable, sighed. This had been happening much more frequently. Everywhere he turned, it seemed that Lucifer was always right there beside him.

Mocking him.

"I'll always be here. I couldn't leave even if I wanted to. We're stuck here. In hell. Remember Sammy?"

Sam shut his eyes tightly, putting his hands to his ears. The wound on his hand had long healed up, so using pain to get rid of Lucifer was shot.

"You're not real. I'm just hallucinating." He sat back down on the couch, waiting for Lucifer to go away.

A long sigh escaped said hallucination's lips. Lucifer walked over to him, sitting down beside him on the couch. He pulled Sam's hands away from his ears.

"Come on, Sam. We've been through this." He spoke slowly as if talking to a child, leaning in a little closer. "You're real. I'm real. But this," he gestured with his hands towards the house. "This is the hallucination. This is the dream."

"You can't prove that." Sam opened his eyes and glared back at Lucifer defiantly.

Lucifer merely looked amused.

"Oh, really?"

In the time it took for the hunter to blink, Lucifer had vanished. Sam stood up slowly, looking around the room warily. He breathed out a sigh of relief. Seconds later he felt a weight pressing against his back.

_'What the-'_

He tried to turn around, but was stopped by two arms wrapping themselves around him. One was draped across his chest, holding on to his left shoulder. The other had a firm grip on his waist. He felt the press of lips to his ear.

"Does this feel real?"

His eyes widened a fraction as he immediately tried to get out of Lucifer's grip, but he couldn't move. For a hallucination, he was freakin' strong. He struggled harder as he felt the icy hot press of lips against his neck.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam spit out, enraged.

Lucifer nipped his ear, elicitating a small shiver from Sam. He removed the hand that was pressed against Sam's chest, using it instead to turn the hunter's face toward him.

"Proving a point."

He crushed their lips together, moving in front of Sam to get better access. He led them over to the couch, pushing the younger Winchester down. The second Sam landed on the couch, he found himself being straddled by the devil, who began kissing him again. When he realized his hands were no longer being held down, he'd intended to use them to push Lucifer away.

They seemed to have a mind of their own though, and instead gripped at the fallen angel's hips, pulling him closer. Lucifer ground their hips together and Sam reveled in the friction, suppressing a moan. When Lucifer started to undo Sam's belt buckle, he didn't resist. Instead, Sam rose his hips up slightly to help get his pants off faster because he was tired of resisting and oh god it felt so-

"Sam?"

His eyes snapped open. Lucifer was gone. Dean however, was standing in the entrance of the living room looking at his brother like he'd just grown another head.

Dean cleared his throat. "Should I ah...come back later?"

Sam took looked down to find his shirt half way unbuttoned and his pants pooling at his ankles.

"Yea. I'll be there in a second." he said as calmly as he could, still panting slightly.

"Right."

Dean quickly hurried off to the kitchen muttering something about things he could never 'unsee'. Sam pulled his clothes back on, more or less to their original place. He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He peered over the top of the fridge door at Dean, who was leaning against the kitchen table looking everywhere but Sam.

"So what did you come here to tell me?"

Dean, relieved to have something to talk about, began rambling about a job a few towns over. They packed quickly. As they were throwing their stuff in the trunk, preparing to leave, Dean looked at Sam uncertainly.

"Do I want to know?"

Sam gave Dean a sideways look.

"Probably not."

That was all Dean needed. He headed for the driver's side of the car.

"Then hurry up and get your ass in the car. We've gotta long way to go and we're wasting daylight."

Sam closed the trunk, smiling and shaking his head to himself. As he made his way to the passenger side of the car, he thought he heard a laugh followed by a soft whisper close to his ear.

"Saammy..."

He shivered, wasting no time getting in the car.

It was probably just the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! another one bites the dust. i kinda liked how this one turned out, but it's not me who gets the final say- its my awesome reviewers!(hint hint) So don't be shy! hit that little ol' review button and tell me what you think!<strong>


End file.
